User talk:Dancing Penguin/3
Dancing Penguin's old talk page! you crazy? I respect 4th Hale to immense proportions, and you are a better user than I am, but that is bottom line. He cannot be on the wall without permission of the webmaster. I am very sorry old pal. Its true. --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:21, 9 October 2008 (UTC) The Wall Just take me off. You two will be at this for ages, and I don't want two friends of mine to fall out. -- [[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 21:24, 9 October 2008 (UTC) hello dancing penguin --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 21:36, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Get on IRC! Wikia channel!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:44, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Great, now I support 4th Hale. I was right again. It is all a conspiracy. I am going to get myself put into an institution, so I will be gone quite some time. Happyface got me all riled up!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:45, 11 October 2008 (UTC) thank goodness your back... This crisis is escalating by the day. -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 17:35, 12 October 2008 (UTC) award For you. -- ΔĢ⁫⁫⁫⁫⁫⁫⁫єŋŦGεиιυς 18:05, 12 October 2008 (UTC)]] Yay! You're back! Let's get editing! -- Happyface 18:06, 12 October 2008 (UTC) 4th Hale iggy now! We need to help this wiki!!! -- Happyface 18:40, 12 October 2008 (UTC) OH GOD!!! WPE PROO!!!! I SAID THAT 14 TIME! I know.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 19:42, 12 October 2008 (UTC) New Sk8r award!1!1!1!1!1111 Here you go. This is my spare account with the same signature as the real one. This is Sk8rbluscat. -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 19:20, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks! DancingPie(Talk!/ ) 21:39, 13 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Sheepman I've done everything I can to persuade him to not quit. He will only stay if AgentGenius returns and is completely unbanned and ''reprieved of all charges. We all know what he did, but Sheepman is AgentGenuis' best friend, and he is merely defending the man. What he did was wrong, and he can't come back. Yet, I have sympathy on Sheepman, I clearly understand why he would push this to extremes. Friendship, religion, politics, and dignity are among some of the most controversial topics that exist, and clashes will almost always occur. I hurt Sheepman's dignity, but I can't unban AgentGenius. Remember, he tried to start a revolt. On User talk:Sockpuppets411, somewhere in there, he said some things that wern't the best to say. At one point, he said the higher powers were "behaving badly", or something like that, yet we were doing nothing of the sort. Make note that "higher powers" was a generic term, it includes me, you, and anybody who is a Sysop/Administrator, Beaurocrat, Webmaster, and in some cases, the rollbacks. He said the wiki was dead. I can't unban him, but I can't let such a fantastic user quit. I know for a fact that I myself will forbid Sheepman from being on the WOS, I'm actually thinking about instilling the Wall of Fame, since he was so brave and bold in standing up for his friend. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 22:01, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I almost quit because the Webmaster was about to quit! -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 22:04, 14 October 2008 (UTC) RE: RE: Sheepman He tried to overthrow the wiki. Religion is a personal choice that shouldn't be a battleground on a Wiki, but calling a person "bad" and a "lier" is insulting no matter what the religion. I wish there was some other way... AgentGenius was really mean. At least DillyDally had a conscience, and some respect. DillyDally respected us all, and after we had a word (or twenty) with him, he understood. I already warned AgentGenius before blocking him, but he wouldn't listen. I may have even warned him twice. You probably know me very well, and I almost never give warnings. I tried to understand AgentGenius, but he just kept attacking. Here's the catch: he didn't say it directly to my face. He talked about me behind my (virtual) back, cleverly disguising his pages that were created and his talk posts so that they would appear less signifecant than they truly were. He almost succeeded too. If I know the typical vandal, bad user, or smart-aleck like I think I do, if he's unblocked, he's going straight for revenge. He'll try to hack an account, just like Chlorine did to Sockpuppets. It's too risky. AgentGenius isn't just aggressive, he's a threat. I will not let my good name be soiled; it's just too risky. IF ONLY THERE WAS SOME OTHER WAY! By the way, who's the second user? Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 00:13, 15 October 2008 (UTC) How DARE he!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would never hack! And I got the impression I was banned for giving him an unaward, please explain......-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 19:58, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Fine. I won't quit. But Agentgenius didn't quit... --Sheepman rocks! Whatever you do:Don't eat yellow snow! 07:01, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the award. Here's mine-- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:04, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi DP! You won the Penguin of the Month right? So this template will show you! -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 04:05, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Umm Umm do u know how much edits i made because i realy wanna know to get a award Boidoh 22:21, 19 October 2008 (UTC)boidoh Polish hi dp teach me some polish i heard ur from pl -- 09:01, 20 October 2008 That's interesting... I can't speak Polish, but maybe teaching Khmer? I know three words in Khmer: សាច់ក្រក (saj grog, i think), រសជាតិ (ros jeat) and បាទ (bart) which mean Sausage Taste and Yes I think. DuckD0nald taught me them. -- [[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 09:06, 20 October 2008 (UTC) I think Dancing Penguin is 100% Polish -- 01:56, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Come to think of it, We haven't talked in ages... Anyway, Happy Halloween! --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 17:29, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Happy Halloween 4th hale! DancingPie(Talk!/ ) 19:09, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I'm bored.--'Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!' 21:19, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I would, but I am very bad at drawing on the computer.--'Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!' 21:25, 2 November 2008 (UTC) top.--'Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!' 21:43, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Oh, how? I didn't do that on purpose, I put it kind of randomly in! Wow! A drink in August.--'Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!' 23:47, 8 November 2008 (UTC) (Posts?) HI!--'Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!' 12:54, 9 November 2008 (UTC) An Award I present you with this: Have a blast!--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 16:55, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Hey DP! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!]]+ + +'In ''God I trust. Go Skaters Everywhere 18:54, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Sig test Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:46, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:47, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Cool! I am playing DragonFable! --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 22:12, 12 November 2008 (UTC) some game that you get quests, it is fictional. --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 22:26, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations. I really feel so happy for you. You deserve this. And i hope you become the next webmaster too! --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 20:37, 13 November 2008 (UTC) You won heres ya award You recieve the Sk8rbluscat smile award! here you go. --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 21:02, 14 November 2008 (UTC) IDK. I just want you to have it. I know I am a very smart person who '''LOVES' computers! --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 21:06, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I have Asperger's Syndrome. It helps me stay focused to computers. I have been running Windows XP for 2 months plus. I actually can re-install Windows XP and Windows 2000. I am a pretty smart person! --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 21:11, 14 November 2008 (UTC) CP is not loading Club Penguin is not loading. I can get past the log in screen. It happens when I go to empty servers! HELP! --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! Don't+eat+yellow+snow=7 19:52, 18 November 2008 (UTC) yes Yes, I'm happy know (see logo page).-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 19:54, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Agentgenius made a mistake When he was editing the logo contest page! Calm down! Please... --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 19:03, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Have you joined the "We hate Agentgenius" club? It seems to me you have! --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 21:11, 24 November 2008 (UTC) HOLEY SHEEP ON A STICK! People are pratically searching for reasons to hate him! I have talked to him. He says: "Look I didn't cheat! This is all a huge mistake (plus Yowuza going crazy and banning me for no reason!)" I quote him exactly. --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 21:16, 24 November 2008 (UTC) UPDATE:e didn't ban me for no reason.--Αgentgenius 19:15, 2 December 2008 (UTC) TS, Yowuza and now you... --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 21:31, 24 November 2008 (UTC) List them --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 21:34, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ??? Hey, a sec ago i was just unable to edit ANYTHING not even my own page, my right to edit is back now but what happend? --Sk8itbot08 his is the end of my sig so id better not be too long but id like to say hey before i go, oops, just did. 21:36, 24 November 2008 (UTC) It's Ok It's ok if you didn't vote for me! I just want to help this wiki so much!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 14:53, 28 November 2008 (UTC) P.S. Want to meet me on CP? I'll be on Snowbound. Message me on my talk when your ready! '''Update: Flystar is on Snow Day at the Iceberg. was here!]] Jesus Loves you so he died for you! ☻☻☺☺ Talk to me!☻! 15:25, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Ok! I'll be on Glacier at the Pizza Parlor.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 13:31, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Meet on cp Hey Dancing Penguin, wanna meet me on club penguin? im on Mammoth at the Night Club! --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 12:53, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I am trying to have the 2nd most edits on Club Penguin Wiki, without all of them being Talk Page edits! Flystar55555 told me that secret. I wanna have the most amount of edits on CPW! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 18:28, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ''bureaucrat status, just to get people to vote for me for bureaucrat. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 18:32, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Yess! I have more edits than Barkjon does!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 19:15, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I wanna make 3000 edits+ before TurtleShroom and Barkjon. If you want to catch up in Number 3, My Sand Box is open! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 19:23, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Dancing Penguin! I have OVER 3000 edits! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 21:39, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Do you know how to promote users? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 21:52, 30 November 2008 (UTC) The only reason I edited in the Sand Box is to get the percentage of talk page edits to go down, and the edits on the other spaces to go up. That is what almost made me not become Sysop. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 21:56, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I know how to do that, I was a bureaucrat (and I still am) of many Wikis. I know how to promote users. At first, when I created Rocket Science Wiki, I did not know, and now I do know. I found out how to do it when I read Wikia Help! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 21:58, 30 November 2008 (UTC) No offecnce, but why not edit on a real page instead of "just doing it for your edit count" on useless page? --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 17:23, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Dont Kill Me Hey, could you not use that phrase? It kinda unsettles me to be honest... --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 17:23, 5 December 2008 (UTC) What's Up? --[[user:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] (talk) 15:13, 6 December 2008 (UTC) this? or this or this? [[user:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] (talk) 15:13, 6 December 2008 (UTC) They are '''BLAMING 4th hale! FOR EVERYTHING! --[[user:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] (talk) 15:23, 6 December 2008 (UTC) good. --[[user:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat'']] (talk) 17:37, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Thank-You I would like to thank you for restoring our former wiki main page. I would also like to congratulate you with this award. It's not a piece of art but I would like to give it to you. --Spider880 21:06, 6 December 2008 (UTC)Spider880 The Sk8rbluscat Smile Award (logo) Hey... That Sk8rbluscat Smile award is actually my logo, which I passed it off as an award. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 01:48, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Spider880 Award I would like to reward you with the Spider880 award!! Clap clap clap. --Spider880 23:13, 7 December 2008 (UTC)Spider880 Thanks! -- DP TurtleShroom says he can't. Could you promote me. He said take the case to another administrator. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:29, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Read my talk page for the info! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:29, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you for introducing me, here is a cookie from the PPS (Professinal Pet Squad) and me O (the cookie). Have a great day! -NintenDeogey54 and the PPS! Sockpuppets Vote Change He allowed me to do that. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:21, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah I said he could, but don't you think it is too early? Sk8r made his Cons. off of simply the sandbox! Come on!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:57, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Want to meet? Would you like to meet Dancing Penguin (Ford Car)? If so, we can arrange a time sometime. Also would you like to come to my Christmas Party? --Spider880 01:29, 11 December 2008 (UTC)Spider880 The Awesomeness award! Hey Dancing Penguin! Heres my awesomeness award (for being awesome) P.S: Do you know how to change the font in my signiture? --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 18:25, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Oh ok, thanks anyway --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 18:30, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Sig test Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 14:31, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ManGuy Talk! ManGuy Talk! ManGuy Talk! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 14:31, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 14:38, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Im removing pics because... I'm removing some of the pictures because for one thing, there not very funny, and another thing, I made them. --Spider880 16:13, 14 December 2008 (UTC)Spider880